


Her Pain's Worth

by ceiral



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Dexter's Laboratory
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates, This is my first soulmate AU fic pls bear with me, thank you FuFa Universe for reviving FusionFall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceiral/pseuds/ceiral
Summary: (Soulmate!AU) In a world where death could be escaped, a second encounter with such would lead to soulmates feeling each other's pain. Dexter doesn't believe in soulmates. But would his turn on the phenomena tell him otherwise? (Dexter x OC) (Slight!Ben x 2nd OC)





	1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER 1 **

**[ Tech Square: DexLabs Headquarters ]**

**9:00 PM**

"Dexter, Miss Raelin is outside, requesting permission to-"

Dexter groaned as he raised his hand which stopped his computer assistant. Knowing too well that he can't send his childhood friend away, he nodded to Computress, "Let her in. It's always like this"

The opening of the sliding door was heard, as well as approaching heel clicking steps, but Dexter was still focused on the huge monitor in front of him, scanning the divisions in the screen for any abnormality. It has been quite a while since Numbuh Four called and reported about the almost unstoppable spreading of Fusion Matter on the river. Thinking about what could've happened made him tensed until a pat on his shoulder landed, making him flinch.

"Sorry I'm a little bit late. Dinner?" She smiled as she lifted the plastic on her hand containing takeout dinners from the Burger Frenzy.

"Raelin, I'm busy. You go eat fi-"

"Ah? Busy being a CCTV? Come on, it won't hurt to eat sometimes. This is exactly why Auntie told me to keep an eye on you." They both rolled their eyes at each other "Come on! We'll eat here in front of your beloved monitors"

 

\---

 

"Hey Dex, did you know? Ben found his soulmate" as if her statement was that surprising, Dexter choked on his meal, making the girl chuckle and Computress immediately offered him a glass of water.

"What makes you think soulmates are real?" He raised an eyebrow as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Well if you've been keeping a blind eye on the stories, I'll be so kind to narrate it to you." She smirked which earned her a challenging look from her best friend as if to tell her, "convince me"

"They said that if your partner almost or actually 'died'..." she motioned her fingers imitating a quotation mark, thanks to Resurrect Em's Grim donated, they were able to say those things "... the second time the same day, the significant other feels the exact same pain the other one is feeling."

"How is that even painful, Resurrect Em’s are there to keep you alive!" Dexter rebutted as he took a large bite on his meal.

She cleared her throat, "'to keep you alive', Bestie, NOT to keep you uninjured." He grimaced on her remark, both on what she just called him, and on the thought that she might be thinking he's not aware of the fact.

His silence was her cue to continue, "I know you were aware of that, genius. But have you ever tried going through that Resurrect Em? I have, but only once a day. I just came back from there before going here. Tell you what, the wounds still sting." Her attempt to make it sound light failed as the Boy Genius rushed up from his seat and stood beside Raelin.

She let out a nervous laugh as she raised her head to meet the worrying gaze of the taller boy.

"Raelin. Show me the wounds" Dexter tried to look stern but his frown and tensed breathing said otherwise.

Sighing, she rolled the flowy white sleeve of her Seol top to reveal the deep cut of her arm, her blood dried up around the wound.

"Have you got this cleaned?"

"Chibi* Numbuh One helped me endure most of the pain." She looked away from him and her gaze landed on Computress, possibly waiting for an order from Dexter.

_(* Chibi = Little)_

So it goes, Raelin was sent to DexLabs' clinic and was attended to by the Medic DexBots, with Dexter standing beside her bed.

The air was thick, Raelin decided to break the silence, "And as I was saying!" she started off with her voice a bit louder than normal "Nina was on her way to Offworld Plaza when..."

 

**[ Nina's POV (3rd Person POV): that same day, 3:30 PM ]**

_Nina was almost there, she could see the protective barriers of the Space Port. She was near on completing her mission with Vilgax. Running her fastest, her vehicle rental just expired a while ago, she hoped the Killowatts won't show up on that same spot. Crossing the border of Steam Alley to Offworld Plaza, she let out a sigh of relief as she ran, "thank you, whoever you are that killed those handfuls."._

_Not until she was hit by Fusion Matter from behind which made her fall to the ground. Shaking in horror, she turned her head towards what she thought was gone 30 seconds ago; a mob of Killowatts and their boss, Surging Killowatt. She tried to run again, but her wounds from her recent 'accident' that led her to Steam Alley's Resurrect Em hasn't totally healed yet._

_Nowhere near top condition, she stood up and switched from Pistol to Shattergun, summoning her Numbuh 5 nano in hopes of extending her stamina. She shot the group as she walked backwards, but one gunshot couldn't equate the fourfold attacks she received._

_"Drop kick!" Nano Numbuh 5 tried to aid the panting heroine. Her Teal Filigree Shirt was now dripping in blood as her previous wounds reopened and there added new ones._

_"Eddy!" She shouted desperately, feeling her eyes closing and the blood from her head tempting her right eye to close even more. As familiar white light shone upon her and she felt a little boost of stamina from her healing nano, she noticed large green patches under her._

_"N-numbuh Two!" she opted to run._

_But she couldn't anymore._

 

\---

 

**[ A few moments earlier, Ben's POV (3rd Person) ]**

_Ben was just talking to another hero as he sent them out to stop some mini Terrafusers from causing any more damage in the infected zone. A few moments after the person headed to the Space Port, he suddenly felt immense pain on his head, causing him to groan and kneel to the ground. The nearby KND Operatives and Plumbers went to him, asking what happened._

_"I- I don't really kno- ack!" It was as if Four Arms punched him on the gut, he growled to the ground even more, unable to talk anymore. The Plumbers carried Ben to the nearby vehicle to get him checked, when just as they entered the vehicle, a thud was heard outside._

_There's Nina with her crying Numbuh Two Nano beside her unconscious bloodied body under the Resurrect Em._

 

\---

 

**[ Transmission established:**

**Tech Square: DexLabs Headquarters**

**10:00 PM ]**

"If that isn't what the stories are saying, then what was that?" Raelin then looked beside her only to be greeted by an impassive look from her best friend.

"Seriously, Dexter? All that story telling for this?" She pointed her index finger to his face as she then crossed her arms to her chest, blowing strands of her blue locks out of her face.

Unsure of how to refute the happenings, the Boy Genius gave out a sigh of defeat as he put a hand on Raelin's bandaged arm.  "Let's call it a night, shall we?"

Not wanting to argue with her tired guide anymore, she ruffled his hair as she got off the bed and followed Dexter to his room.

 

\---

 

"Sorry for making you worry, Dex" she mumbled under the blanket, their backs facing each other.

She felt him turn around, he's now facing her back. "I'm not worried about you, stuuupid. I just don't want any more missing heroes."

Her lips formed a smile as she hid her chuckle. Taking a deep breath, she also faced him. Her eyes widened on how close he was. She found herself lost in his blue eyes for a second, "...th-then what are Resurrect Em’s for?"

"What I mean is, you could be missing if, maybe, one of Fuse’s minions captured you or something. I wouldn't want that." She blinked, absorbing his words.

He then turned around again, clutching the blanket to his chest "...I mean, no one would want that. Now go to sleep, stupid Raelin."

She bit her lip as she faced the wall again. Shutting her eyes and whispered between smiles, "Yes, my dear guide."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ceiral’s Blabbers:** Oh gosh I missed this! It’s been 3 years since I last finished a fanfic (fics are on other sites though.), it feels weird and nostalgic to be able to write again ;; Oh! And cheers to the success of FusionFall Retro’s launch, thank you guys for reviving my favorite childhood game. I wouldn’t be able to make this if I didn’t get to play again. And as simple as this story may seem, like no unexpected twists whatsoever, please don’t expect much for a story I rushed within this week since the real deal (classes ugh) starts next week. And I don’t wanna mope over another fanfic idea that I didn’t get to finish (yes I’m looking at you, cancelled prompts.)  
> Anyways! Thank you so much for reading this story! Comments/ reviews are very much welcomed! Also, I don’t really know how to write A/N’s now! Lol! Please bear with me as I celebrate over me finishing this story!


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER 2 **

**[ Tech Square: DexLabs Headquarters ]**

**4:00 AM**

"Computress, get the Offworld Plaza's Power Shopkeeper on phone." Dexter adjusted his glasses as he typed on the huge computer which brought out the footages from the cameras on a certain spot in Offworld Plaza. Another window flashed information of Raelin’s friend, and another window popped up indicating that the requested DexBot was now on phone.

_"Hello. How may I help you today?"_

"Greetings. Requesting footage on your designation at 3 PM yesterday."

_"Stand by."_

Then another window popped up showing the area of the safe zone. Dexter's eyes stared at the two scenes, waiting for the phenomenon on question to happen. 

A figure passed by on the left side of the monitor, "Computress, that's her right?"

"Affirmative, Dexter. My scans indicate that it is indeed Ms. Nina Wartumber."

He rubbed his chin as his eyes went from the running girl on screen and his close friend on the other, talking to someone he's probably instructing a mission on.

" _Eddy!_ " a desperate voice resounded from the speakers. A Killowatt's attack on her head was as if directed to Ben, who's obviously not on the same scenario, as he mirrored the reaction the girl made. Dexter frowned.

Trying to keep his composure, Dexter’s fingers tapped the table as he observed the Killowatts' attacks and how Nina's reactions perfectly synchronized with Ben's. He squinted his eyes as familiar green patches on the ground appear under the girl, “Eruption attack”.

Dexter knew right then and there what would happen to Raelin’s friend. He shifted his glance on Ben who was carried by the Plumbers and who, on perfect cue, also let out his painful shout right before Nina was teleported to the Plaza’s Resurrect Em.

Dexter just stared at his monitor with his mouth agape. “What is the meaning of this?”, he muttered to himself.

 

\-----

 

"Hey Dex, I'm heading out" she was by the door, facing Dexter's back as he went from one place to another in his headquarters, just another busy day for her guide.

"Farewell. And good luck" Computress answered, probably also on behalf of Dexter.

Raelin just pouted as she waited a few seconds to see if Dexter would give her even just a little response.

Convincing herself that it can't be helped that her best friend is such a workaholic, she shrugged and turn around-

"Do your best..." He said without even batting an eye on her

A small smile before walking outside, "I always do. "

"...to not get caught up in that Resurrect Em" he whispered to the pile of blueprints in front of him.

Ever since he watched what happens to someone before being sent to the Resurrect Em, he can't help but entertain the thoughts, "what if we never had those" or that the "fusions were indeed merciless" and fighting them every single day, going through 'death' every single day, he just wished this war is over.

And that she won't end up to a Resurrect Em... twice on the same day.

 

\---

**[ 6:00 PM ]**

Raelin adjusted her earpiece as she smirked on her nanocom flashing her friend's name, "Say, Nina. How's it going with your _boyfriend_?" with teasing emphasis on the last word.

_"He's not-"_

"Yeeeeet!" She bursted out laughing while the girl on the other side of the line groaned as she rolled her eyes.

Attempting to change the topic and get back on Raelin, _"where are you heading? Heard you had a date last night with your_ dear guide _."_

"Pipe it down, Nina. What if someone gets the wrong idea?" She tried to sound serious, good thing Nina can't see her failed attempt at hiding her smile.

_"So, you did?"_

Maybe she did, but Raelin knows too well Dexter doesn't see it as such, considering having dinner together and her regular sleep over in his HQ was a norm to them, probably.

"Hmm. Who knows? Lol, by the way are you in Offworld Plaza? Vilgax has some mission for me apparently."

_"Go here then."_

 

\---

 

The two girls then released each other from their embrace "Ah, Vilgax has a mission for you? Apparently Vilgax is the new soulmate matchmaker now." It was Nina's turn to smirk on her pink tinted friend.

 

"Hey don't say that! I don't want to get to the Resurrect Em again today! Those Timber Creepers with their boss are no joke." She looked at her skirt. Visualizing the new cuts on her legs made her clench her fists. She definitely doesn't want a round two on a stamina draining event.

Nina held Raelin's fists, "are you worrying about the pain of your wounds? Or the possibility that Dexter may not be your soulmate?"

Raelin just sighed, "both? A-and girl, keep your voice down-"

"I am, Raelin."

"It's just, if ever he really is _that_ , he won't believe it, right? He's probably searching for something to contradict what happened between you and Ben yesterday, if he had any free time, that is"

Nina smiled at her, patting Raelin's head, "you're thinking too much. And I'm not saying you go and be careless on your mission to see if he really is your soulmate, silly. Don't worry about it too much. You'll be fine." She assured her pouting friend.

Then they heard the door open, "Hey ladies, what's up?"

"Ah! Ben! I'll be off now" Raelin stood up as she hugged Nina and whispered her thanks to her and... _"Have fun"_

"Why you little..." Nina pushed Raelin out if their hug as she threw a light punch on the shoulder of her laughing buddy.

"See you around!" And she left the soulmates

 

\---

 

**[ Offworld Plaza Infected Zone ]**

**7:00 PM**

_"Why are you doing a mission for Vilgax? He's an alien, like Fuse!"_ she rolled her eyes on the interruption in her nanocom, "Shut it, Mandark, I know what I'm doing." she snapped back as she jumped up the platforms to get to where the said absorption point is and place the condenser there. Aren't they worrying too much? She's just trying to help lessen the infection from spreading, right?

 _"Mandark, who is rarely right, happens to be right in this case"_ she wondered how they knew what each other is up to, and that's the thing she found suspicious. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to ignore their attempts on making her drop her mission as she ran towards the spot-

\--which is none other than a small area surrounded by Sawbreakers, definitely a good spot to place a condenser and just run away...

_"Not!"_

Inhaling deeply, she summoned her favorite nano in hopes of getting this first task done, fast and with no injury.

"Dex, we gotta get there, setup the condenser and glide outta there to get to the next one, you got it?" ignoring her strong heartbeats and shaking hands, she readied her Shattergun just in case.

"Just... In case" she exhaled.

Taking slow steps backwards, preparing for her long jump, she then ran as she jumped from the edge of the platform, "Glide!" she frowned as she saw through her peripheral vision that they noticed. _Of course they would._

Landing on the exact spot, she tried to setup the condenser, _"Now use the Fusion Condenser on the absorption point."_ She heard Vilgax thru her nanocom.

But surrounding attacks won't let her. Multiple attacks all at once drained her stamina, she knew she won't make it, she knew she won't be able to condense the spreading fusion matter, not if she tried to hold them back.

Stubborn as it may seem, "Numbuh One!" she immediately jumped out of the center of the mob, as she felt that her energy is replenished, to be able to shoot more of the Sawbreakers.

"Four arms! Get them!" switching from her healing nano to her leech nano gave her hope of possibly winning this obviously outnumbered fight. Her white top is now bloodstained, her pain tolerance dropped massively as she felt fusion matter burn both her arms.

"Numbuh One! A little help here!" But the nearby Sawbreaker managed to corrupt its fellow Blaston. Using its star-shaped saw, it managed to get a cut on her leg making her fall to the ground.

Still raising her Shattergun, she tried to shoot the remaining Sawbreakers, but the moment she pulled the trigger, her remaining stamina was never enough to handle the group attack.

 

\---

 

A SACT agent immediately called for backup thru the DexBot on the warp gate, "This is from the Space Port, requesting medic to get Ms. Raelin Ionaboskov to safe zone. She was found unconscious and badly injured in this area's Resurrect Em, over."

"Copy that. We're on our way. Over and out." Ben then nodded to the DexBot and looked at the Plumbers and KND operatives on alert, "Plumbers, get an ambulance. KND operatives, we clear the area of Killowatts." He glanced at Nina who had a worried look but still waiting for an order, "You go with the Plumbers and take care of Raelin. Notify her guide about this"

 

\---

 

**[ Inside the Ambulance ]**

"Raelin, can you hear me? Please respond. I'm calling Dexter ASAP" Nina tapped her friend who, to her dismay, didn't even move a muscle.

On the verge of crying on the sight of her friend, despite knowing she'll be fine, those injuries will take time to fully recover.

She tried her best to compose herself and be able to tell Dexter about the incident.

 

**[ Tech Square: DexLabs Headquarters ]**

"Dexter, come in! This is Nina Wartumber! Please respond!" Upon hearing a familiar voice, Dexter reached to his coat pocket then a floating cube flashing Nina's contact information appeared in front of them.

_"Greetings."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ceiral’s Blabbers:** Yes, the mission is Bet on Ben (Part 3). I actually got the inspiration for this fanfic after my character died on that same scene on that mission. I thought of changing the mission to a harder one but retaining the mission I got the idea of soulmates AU from felt dearer and right to me.  
> Also, Nina’s character is inspired by my sister’s character in game! I just changed her First name and modified the last name *winks*. Hello if you continued reading this lol. And thanks to Shirou Luffy's walkthrough of this mission on YouTube! I get to have the exact lines of Vilgax, Mandark and Mojo thanks to their video.  
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/ review and kudos/ favorite if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3 **

_"Greetings."_ _A female voice?_

"Huh? Computress? Where's Dexter?"

Computress glanced at her master who's lying on his bed with a painful expression he's never had before.

_"He's unable to talk to you as of now. He may be able to attend to you in a few minutes."_

Nina narrowed her eyes, "Did something happen to Dexter?" Dexter saw this coming so he motioned Computress that he'll take over. Slowly, he tried to steady himself while sitting and enduring the pain on his leg.

_"Salutations. How may I help you, Nina?"_

"Dexter." Nina looked at her friend who's being cured by the medic. Setting aside the urge to confirm if the phenomena happened to Dexter, she decided to tell what she's calling for in the first place.

"Raelin had a second visit on the resurrect Em and is badly injured. She's still unconscious. Medics said she'd have trouble with her leg for a while." If Dexter was holding a phone, he might've dropped it. He looked at his throbbing leg. But aside from his confusion on the happenings, realizing his best friend got caught up in a painful accident, _"Where are you heading? Please send her here in DexLabs. We'll take over the medical assistance."_

He heard Nina instruct the driver of the ambulance, "Copy. We'll be there shortly." Dexter was about to hang up when, "And Dexter. I'll be staying there for a while too, I need to talk to you." And she ended the call.

 

\---

 

"Thanks for your help, guys. Have a safe trip, and tell Ben I'll be back later." Nina waved goodbye to the Plumbers and waited for them to actually depart before walking to the large computer where Dexter is standing.

"Did something happen to you a while ago?"

Dexter adjusted his glasses, "What made you think there is?"

Nina was trying to look behind the thick frames of his glasses, trying to read his expression, "Why are you unable to get the call earlier?"

"What do you want, Nina?"

"Are you Raelin's soulmate?" For a while, Dexter widened his eyes. He had been avoiding that fact for the past 30 minutes.

His silence was her cue, "Is... Is your left leg hurting badly?" Dexter bit his lower lip. _Bingo._

"Excuse me, Dexter." Confused on the girl's remark, he turned to his side to look at Nina who's about to touch his left leg. He tried to avoid the touch by facing the other way but Nina knew he'd do that so she made her movement fast and grabbed his leg harder than expected.

Dexter hissed as he fell to his chair. "Well, aren't you overly sensitive, Boy Genius?" Nina sat on the chair in front of him, crossing her arms "So sensitive that you perfectly mirror Raelin's injury."

Dexter sighed in defeat. He doesn't have any contradiction up his sleeve. He's been busy making a new weapon a while ago only to feel like he's been attacked on all directions all at once out of nowhere, and with no opponent in sight. Next he knew was he fell to his knees on the feeling that something cut his leg but there's no hazard nearby.

If that's what exactly happened to Raelin he definitely had nothing to say to deny the fact in front of him.

Swallowing his pride, "So what if I am?"

Nina smiled, feeling achieved that she somehow made him believe of the soulmate thing. "Don't ask me. But if you deny any further, you might end up hurting Raelin." Dexter looked at her as if he's questioning her statement.

"Well then. You better go tend your lady." Dexter adjusted his glasses again. But Nina saw it as him hiding his flushed face. He walked to the clinic with Nina as she also wanted to see how her friend is doing before she left.

Convinced that Raelin is in a better condition, Nina was escorted by Computress leaving Dexter and Raelin in the room. Before leaving, Nina also told Computress to give the two newfound soulmates some alone time.

**[ DexLabs Clinic ]**

**9:00 PM**

Dexter sat beside Raelin's bed as he looked at her sleeping face. Her breathing was now stable, she looks so peaceful despite the number of bandages around her arms and leg. Had there be no Resurrect Em's around, he probably lost her. The feeling is new to him; the thought of him losing her was much heavier to his chest than he expected. Suddenly being afraid of the thought, and being thankful that she survived, he held her hand with both his hands. And on impulse, he kissed her knuckles. "Please wake up already, Raelin." And he intertwined his hand with hers, his head dropping to her bed, falling asleep.

 

\---

 

**[ 11:00 PM]**

Dexter flinched when he felt the grip on his hand tighten. _Is she finally awake?_

He squeezed her hand while observing her who's finally moving. He hoped so hard that she'd finally open her eyes.

"R-Raelin?" He leaned closer to her ear as he wiped her messy bangs away from her face.

His eyes widened as he noticed that her eyes are slowly opening.

"Dex?" And without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his other hand caressing her hair. Confused on her guide's actions, her hand just landed on top of his head. "Um, hey?" She closed her eyes, smiling. "I'm back."

 

\---

 

Despite the war against fusions, it is a relief that there's still food establishments that are open 24/7. The two decided to have dinner on the clinic's bed.

Raelin almost had her last spoonful of food inside her mouth when she dropped it in shock. "What makes you think you could win against such an outnumbered fight, Raelin!?" Dexter raised his voice. He then cleared his throat and tried to keep his cool back when he saw her drop her food.

"Well, it has to be done. Why would I run away from this war?" She tried to reason out. She did think of it that way, anyway.

"Despite knowing that you'd end up with those injuries? That you might end up dying?!"

Raelin sighed before meeting his gaze. She was shocked to see his expression. He's definitely mad, terribly mad. But as she takes into account the look in his eyes, that teary eye is worrying in the guise of anger, or a mixture of both.

"B-but Resurrect Em's are there to keep me alive."

"So you're definitely okay with the pain you took during your fight? You're fine with the burning feeling of fusion matter or having deep cuts on your leg so long as you get out of it alive? Is that it, Raelin!? " Dexter's temper got the best of him again. But instead of being bothered on his scolding, her mind took his words differently.

"How did you know those as if you're the one who's attacked?" Silence fell between them. They both looked dumbfounded; Dexter realized that his worrying got the best of him, and Raelin had tears forming in her eyes. She was just talking about this with Nina earlier that day.

She knew her tears we're welling up. She just doesn’t know what to say or how to react. Her emotions are a mess; will he accept their fate and go the route she dreamt of? Or will he still deny this since this is not something science would agree on. Afraid of the latter, she immediately wiped the tear that escaped her eye. Seeing this, Dexter didn't know how to approach her anymore either.

He avoided her gaze, he looked guilty. Raelin saw this as a confirmation of her latter thought. She felt bad for being happy that he's her soulmate. But would it just end there? Would they be able to keep their friendship? _Would I be able to handle not having him on my side anymore?_

She just stared at him. Tears prompting to fall again but she just waited on his answer. Dexter scratched the back of his head, "You are not stupid to figure that out, Raelin."

She bit her lip, preparing herself for the worst case scenario she'd get upon hearing his response. "So, do you accept it? Or will you... deny it?" Her voice faded out.

Being the man of science he is, he wanted to prove it wrong... or right. But seeing this as a way to the next level they both secretly wanted…

He scooted closer to her, putting his hands on her cheeks, locking their gazes on each other's eyes.

He moved closer, closing the distance between their faces. "D-Dexter?"

An inch apart. Dexter stopped to stare at her wondering eyes. They can feel each other's breathing against their face. Closing his eyes as he exhaled,

He kissed her forehead

And pulled her to an embrace. _That means?_ But she's too surprised to utter those words.

Never did she thought they could be this... intimate.

Dexter felt the heat from his cheeks going down, but he decided to stay on the embrace. "What if I lost you there? If there's no Resurrect Em's I probably won't be able to do this. Nor discover that..." He stopped himself. A bit too late, indeed.

Raelin pulled out of the hug, her eyes full of anticipation and she didn't bother hiding her wide smile, "That!? Come on, Dexter, are you a coward?" She teased.

Annoyed that he would lose on her teasing, he tried to think of a way to get back to her.

But failed doing so.

"Ah, what a coward." She smirked.

"So, Sir Dexter, Raelin's guide, Sir." She chuckled, he raised an eyebrow on her. "Do you now accept the fact that I'm your soulmate?" She leaned to his face, enough to not bump his glasses and to intimidate him so he won't notice the blush on her face.

Tossing his hostile facade, he turned the tables. He leaned forward and as expected, she retreated. "And if I do? Do you?"

Raelin let out a sigh of relief. She knows the odds are with them. Gathering her courage, "I do."

Dexter lowered his head as he smiled. He stood up from the bed and patted her head, "Likewise." He helped her up and decided to spend the night in his room, in each other's embrace.

_It was definitely worth the pain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ceiral’s Blabbers:** It’s done! I actually struggled on how I’d end this. As much as I wanted it to be fluffier, I was satisfied on how I ended it. I just saw Dexter as someone who’d most likely do such stuff as they slowly progress their newfound relationship. I’m glad I finished this fic this week (started drafting it this Sunday). Thank you if you stayed til the last chapter! Not that this story is long but because you didn’t drop this midway.   
> I’ll be missing my guide, Dexter, since I won’t be able to play for quite some time so, guess this story is the result of it lol. Thanks again! And please do leave some comments behind! I love reading them.


End file.
